


Nazi Cap

by 20gayteen



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BECAUSE THAT MAKES A TON OF SENSE, But what if we made him bi?, F/F, M/M, lets take this beloved character, no that would ruin his character, that's written by two jews and make him a HYDRA AGENT, who in marvel thought this would be a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20gayteen/pseuds/20gayteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm tired and angry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

lmao, it was an impostor! Steve isn't a Nazi so he marries Bucky, kicks Nazi ass and lives happily ever after.


	2. Lmao fuck you Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People asked me to add more wlw and poc and unlike marvel i heard you and i listened

Nat and Sharon dropkick Nick's smug ass into the sun while Sam Wilson takes pictures. Then Nat and Sharon get married and Sam goes to live in Wakanda and dates T'Challa 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell with me on tumblr @itsstuckyinmyhead  
> Holy shit this was a joke but people have drawn fanart for this fic  
> http://itsstuckyinmyhead.tumblr.com/post/144971684620/ohwhatashock-a-fanwork-to-the-great  
> http://itsstuckyinmyhead.tumblr.com/post/144978030700/houseofbuz-finally-i-have-reached-the-point-in


End file.
